Fandoms Collide
by HungerGamesObsessive
Summary: When Clary Fray and the gang decide to go camping, the unexpected happens. Stranded and trapped on Long Island, how long will they last? And to make matters even worse, maybe they're not the only one's there. I'm not very good at summaries, but give this story a shot? TMI THG TID Percy Jackson Divergent Total fandom meltdown
1. Chapter 1

The sea sparkled like a glowing pit of blue fire as Isabelle pulled out of the driveway, her long, black hair billowing in the cool New York wind. Clary smiled, the weekend was going to be perfect, well as perfect as things could get.

"God, its boiling" Simon groaned, his T-shirt plastered to his back with a layer of sweat. _Eww, sweaty boys. _Clary snorted, she sounded like a pre-schooler, scarlet hair in bunches, backpack neat and filled with books. _But still, don't guys know about deodorant? _Clary begged that at least one of the guys had brought a bottle of lynx, or she'd kill them. _Magnus will have, that dude doesn't leave the building without smelling like a deodorant factory. _

Isabelle punched Simon on the shoulder as they turned another corner, her nails were pink and glittery, Clary and she had painted each other's nails last night, and for once in her life, Clary was quite proud.

"What did the Twerp do this time?" Jace smirked, one arm snaked around Clary's waist the other dragging a lean hand through his golden hair. The first time Clary had ever met him, she'd thought he had looked like a lion. _An arrogant, handsome, sarcastic Jackass of a Lion. _Jace could be a real ass-hat sometimes, but Clary loved him, and he loved her. Nobody could doubt it, not even Clary's Mother, Jocelyn. She'd been slightly wary, of her, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus and Jace going camping for the weekend, but her boyfriend, Luke had reassured her they'd be fine. _Fine until Isabelle starts cooking. _

"He said Taylor Swift was shit!" Clary spun her head round, her red, curly hair knocking Jace full on in the face. He smiled to himself, this could get downright ugly.

"He said what?" Clary shouted her eyes narrowed at her best friend, he looked a little scared.

"I said" Simon said, smiling like the little dickhead he was. "Taylor Swift was shit".

"But Simon" Magnus exclaimed, Alec shook his head playfully, Simon was seriously going to get it.

"You can't judge a singer before you properly listen to them". Isabelle laughed as Magnus passed her a CD, his nails twinkling like stars; he'd coated them in at least two boxes of rainbow glitter.

"Alright Simon" Clary snickered slyly. "You will listen to this CD until we get to long island. And if you" she pointed one freckled finger at his head "Dare escape, I will slit your vampire Nerd throat with my seraph blade. Understood?"

Jace burst out laughing as Simon gulped, his little face was all scrawled up and pale, well as pale as a vampire's could. He leant back and pulled Clary towards him as the first song burst out through the car's speakers. Simon put his head in his hands as Magnus started singing; Isabelle giggled and threw her hair back, joining in.

"Once upon a time" Magnus shouted, his voice like a chorus of tinkling bells.

"A few mistakes ago!" Isabelle grinned and nodded towards Clary.

"I was in your sights, you got me alone" Clary blushed berry as she sang along. Jace smoothed back her hair and chuckled, she was just too cute, his little redhead.

"YOU FOUND ME, YOU FOUND ME, YOU FOUND MEMEMEMEMEME!"

Clary pushed at Jace, raising her eyes. He sighed dramatically and started singing in a posh voice, Isabelle roared with laughter.

"And he's longgggg gone. When he met meeeee. And I realiseeee, the blame is on me, hey!"

"Because I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me nowww blew me to places I've never been. Till he put me down, oh".

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me nowww blew me to places I never been, AND NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND!"

"OH!" The car erupted into an explosion of shouts and screams, even Simon was singing along, the little nerd. Isabelle pressed one long, slim finger down on the fast forward button, and the song was cut off. Magnus shouted at her, but soon shut up when the next song came on.

"Now go stand in the corner, and think about what you did!" Clary squeaked loudly as Magnus began to drum his hands on the back of Simon's seat, Isabelle turned up the volume and began singing, her voice loud and squawky in the summer breeze.

"What are they doing?" Alec shouted as the first verse began to start, Jace shrugged his shoulders as he watched Clary shout along with Izzy and Magnus, he was dumbfounded, what were they doing?

"The story starts when it was hot and it was Summer and I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him".

"She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you could say sabotage".

"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. She underestimated just who she was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum, she underestimated just who she was stealing from".

Magnus nodded to Clary, and she nodded to Izzy, like they'd planned the whole thing out. Izzy rolled down her window, a blast of sharp wind went knocking through the car, Jace clung to Clary as the chorus began, the drum beat hard and fast and utterly girl-who-just-got-dumped-for-a-bitch.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, woah! And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, WOAH! Soon she's gonna' find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends, she should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge, HA!"

Clary giggled at Jace's face, he looked so adorable when he was shocked. _Adorable. _Isabelle turned to Simon and winked; he gulped loudly. At least he knew to NEVER, and when he said never, he meant never, cheat on Isabelle, or she'd kill him. _But why would he want to anyway? _He would never cheat on her, she was his, and he was hers, anything else would sound stupid.

"Ok, I think I've had enough of Taylor Swift". Simon sighed in relief as Isabelle reached to turn on the radio, but stopped just before her fingertips touched the button.

"But Simon" she murmured, her eyes glinting dangerously. "If you ever, and I mean ever take the piss out of Taylor Swift ever again, I will kick you so hard you'll never be able to have children. Understood?"

Jace smirked as he nodded, _smitten asshat. _Okay, he'd nicked that word from Clary, but if somebody suited the name asshat, it was Simon. He watched as the city began to fade away, they'd left New York and would be in Long Island before nightfall, he'd been twice before with the Lightwood's, it was a decent enough place to camp.

Some people said that late at night, mysterious, weapon clad shadows would appear in the forest, searching for campers, then kill them with their golden weapons. _What a load of trash, who actually believed that? _Jace shut his eyes slowly, Clary's head was warm on his shoulder, her spill of wild hair like a blanket. He smiled, a smile which seemed to glow from within like fire, but obviously he was filled with the stuff, so that was probably why.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepy beginnings

**Hey Guys! So here's the second chapter, a little bit of Clace fluff for you all. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions or recommendations, just ask, I don't bite hehe.**

**Hannah xx**

When Isabelle finally parked the car, almost everyone was fast asleep. Clary and Jace were snuggled in together at the back, Clary's spill of fierce red hair covering Jace's neck in a splash of vibrant colour. It would've been cute in other circumstances, but Isabelle was tired and annoyed at how far she'd had to drive, her head was burning and her vision slightly blurred, like she'd downed a bottle of something alcoholic then decided to run a marathon.

"Right, everyone. OUT OF MY CAR!" Simon shot up out of his seat, his glasses lopsided and cute eyes wide. He shook his head and smiled, then climbed out of the car, his skinny muscles rippling slightly underneath his pale skin. Magnus muttered something, and then him and Alec were out and stumbling after Simon, their hands joined in a coil of tender love and Warlock Sweat.

Clary and Jace hadn't moved an inch, and Isabelle wasn't having any of it. She grabbed a hunk of Jace's shirt and tugged him forward, her sharp nails digging into his golden skin.

"OW ISABELLE BY THE ANGEL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" His eyes snapped open; they were almost melting pools of honey in the dull light of the darkening sky. He glared and gently wrapped his scarred hands around Clary's waist; she mumbled something and shoved her head against Jace's hard chest, snuggling into him like a blanket.

He smirked, the little cocky shit. Isabelle ducked out of the car and locked up, a pile of rucksacks and sleeping bags at her feet. _Fine, I'll carry all the bags. No problem whatsoever guys._

Jace had already began to walk away, a slumbering clary encaged in his strong, protective arms. He smiled softly, she looked so cute when she slept. He'd never tell her this, but since the first time he'd met her, she'd always seemed the most beautiful asleep, her heart beating sweetly like the bang of an exotic, intoxicating drum. If he'd told her, she'd probably think him creepy, a crazy weirdo for a boyfriend.

She twisted in his arms, her face contorted in a mask of sleep, a small whisper of drool pooling at the corners of her mouth. Jace gently wiped it away then wiped his hands onto the bottom of his shirt. Not that he didn't like her drool, he liked everything about Clary. But having drool on your hands wasn't really that cool; actually, not cool whatsoever.

"Jace". Clary opened one eye, her beautiful emerald orbs wide and glassy from sleep. She stared up at a walking Jace, his golden hair tousled and messy.

"Yes, my sleeping beauty?" Clary blushed. Jace was carrying her; his hands tucked snugly around her waist and her hands held tight to his neck. She could feel the heavy thrum of heavenly fire bounce its way through him, an ocean of flowing, heavenly flame.

"You're carrying me" she blurted out. Jace smiled and winked, the sexy asshole.

"Yes?" Clary tugged her head down in embarrassment, but just to have Jace pull it back up in the palm of his smooth hands.

"What's the matter, Clare?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think I've ever been carried in my life by a boy". Jace tried to hide his genuine smile, he was secretly glad His Clary had never been held by another man, or boy, as she'd put it.

"Hey, I'm not a boy". He flexed his arms proudly, they wriggled like live wires around Clary's waist; she half screamed, half giggled as he began to bounce her up and down like a baby, her hair flying in a curtain of thick scarlet. Jace grinned as she squirmed, her body wriggling like Simon whenever Isabelle ever even glanced at him. He wrapped his arms more securely around Clary and began to run across the pathway which led to the beach, he was dying to take his shoes off and run across the warm, wet sand.

"Jace!" Clary was slightly scared; she was being carried by her hot, slightly psychotic boyfriend, he was running, and well, she was scared he'd drop her. As if he could read her mind, he circled Clary even further into his chest and started to run even faster, his feet clicking against the worn, tarmac ground. He was like lightning, wasting no time in galloping towards the beach and delicately dropping Clary to her feet, scared she'd fall over from dizziness.

She didn't. Clary outspread her arms and smiled, the scent of the sea and the greying sky fresh in her crowded lungs. She took a deep breath and let the rush of cold air surround her, take her in their arms of stinging ice. It was a nice sort of cold though, she felt invincible, like she could plough through the entire menu at taki's then come back for seconds. Jace watched her with delight; she looked free and happy and wild.

"You like?" Clary nodded eagerly and spun round; facing Jace, her eyes glimmering and beautiful. Jace gulped, he so wanted to kiss her. What was stopping him too? Nothing.

They stepped forward at the exact same moment, their lips meeting in a fierce clash of skin and mingled sea salt, a flaming heat began to glow between them; a searing cut of dazzling love and a unmistakeable need. Clary felt like Jace had set her alight, her skin burnt wherever he touched her, his hands slowly tracing the bones of her shoulders, the pulse at her rippling neck.

"Clary" he whispered against her lips. She stood on the tips of her toes and leant even closer, her hand dragging at his shirt like the soft, glossy feathers of a bird. It had begun to rain, but neither of them cared, neither of them wanted to let go first. Jace finally broke away, his eyes dark and blazing pupils huge. He leant his forehead against Clary's and smiled, she replied with a grin which lit her pale complexion in gold.

"It's raining" she whispered, her voice barely audible above the crash of rain which had begun to flush the beach with whips of freezing water. Jace went to answer, but was cut off by a loud shout from Isabelle. He shook his head and leant in once more, silencing Clary's soft breath with a flicker of a kiss.

"I don't care".


	3. Chapter 3: Inside the tent

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating in donkey's years, but I promise to be a bit more frequent with my fanfics!**

**Hannah xxx**

Clary awoke the next morning in a cocoon of patchwork covers and strong, golden arms, she had fallen asleep on Jace's chest and was still there. He was still fast asleep; his face relaxed and soft like an angel's. _My angel_, Clary corrected herself. He was hers and she was his, Simples.

The Tent was an odd, dark green colour; the rising sun was like a balloon of blushed ski in the morning air. They'd set up camp last night; Alec and Magnus in one tent (a glittery, purple one Magnus had insisted was _their's_), Simon and Izzy in another and Clary and Jace in this one. After a quick dinner of sandwiches and lukewarm coke, they'd decided to call it a night. Well, maybe for the others it had been a night, but for Jace and Clary, that had been a whole different story.

They'd kissed for hours; lip upon lip, hands bunched up against ragged T-shirts, Clary had felt like she'd gone up to heaven in a blur of glowing light. _Hmm, he really is a good kisser. _It was true though; Jace was an excellent kisser, more than excellent really. Clary sometimes worried about not being enough for him, but he'd always stopped her short and told her _she_ was the one he wanted, nobody else could make the cut. So with that thought fresh in her mind, Clary shut her eyes and allowed herself a few more minutes sleep; her arms loose and hanging like a toy bear's.

_Clary smiled, her small teeth rows of glittering, pale stars. She was beautiful; her ivory skin glowing, her cheeks an alluring red, her lips round and full like plump berries ready to be picked. She laced her hands around the base of Jace's neck, her fingers gliding over the sensitive skin like trails of fierce, yellow flame; she was seriously beginning to get to Jace, the way she could make him drop to his knees with just one tiny touch. He hungrily grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers; she reacted almost instantly, his perfect little red head. They began to kiss more fiercely, Jace began to lift up her top, his rough hands touching the base of her stomach like strips of soft silk on a worn piece of wooden floorboard..._

Jace's eyes shot open, his face sweaty and bright. _Damn._ His arms were wrapped around Clary's tiny waist; she was still sleeping, thank the Angel. Not that he was embarrassed, he was a teenage boy, and teenage boys were allowed to dream about whatever they wanted to dream about.

"Jace...". Clary snuggled her head deeper in Jace's chest; he smiled lovingly and held her even tighter, her fiery red hair caught up in his hands. She was so beautiful, she didn't realise the effect she had on him. Her eyes, deep orbs of emerald glass mesmerized him whenever he looked her way, her lashes light flecks of ginger straw. Sure, Isabelle was pretty, but Clary was the most gorgeous Jace had ever seen. _The most gorgeous and amazing girl he would ever meet in his life. _Jace loved her; he knew it and hoped she did as well.


End file.
